Flash Crush, Rush
by lifeisawesome
Summary: Kid Flash didn't know Jinx liked Cyborg at the HIVE. He surprises her with his reaction. But he is right in one case, even though she pretends he's wrong. KidFlash x Jinx


**Hey people! I changed it a little. The story is the same, I just corrected a few mistakes and altered lines I thought could be explained better. Hope this fine, too.**"No."

* * *

I do _not_ want to discuss this right now.

"Why _not_?" said the Kid Flash in an annoying, whiny voice.

"Because I said so," I replied in a firm tone. But when he looks at me with those big, adorable, _penetrating_, blue eyes, I can't refuse. Stupid eyes.

"Yay!"

I just sigh and look at my childish boyfriend. A small smile plays at my lips. He was just so cute! Yet, so, _so_ annoying. But I guess that's part of the reason I love him so much.

I hadn't gone to the T-tower since all of the titans were there after defeating the Brotherhood. We didn't hang around Jump City long (no one did)- the rest of the world needed protecting after all.

The Titans East went back to the East, and the rest of the Titans who came from God knows where _returned_ to God knows where.

Leaving me and Kid Flash. He was just protecting Jump while the original Titans were off fighting and recruiting, so I left Jump with him. We went to Song City, his hometown.

Still. There were reasons I didn't want to go back! Why didn't he get that?! The Kid Flash has been bugging me _forever_ to visit.

I suppose it was unavoidable. Now that I'm a goodie-goodie, I have to talk to them, despite the-er- miscommunication before. It was hard to talk with people you used to fight on daily basis. It gets awkward. What would we talk about? I can see it now. Hey, remember the time I whooped your butt and stole your clothes? Or, wasn't it neat how Mammoth cleaned your fridge when we stole your home? Mm hm. Great conversation starters.

But the thing is? They all accepted me. Sure I got a few you-were-what? looks and are-you-serious-es, and I definately got a lot of distrustful glares, but hey, what should I expect?

I was a hero now, and, surprisingly, being good was actually a better deal than I thought. I _liked_ it.

Not that I'd admit it to many people.

"So when are we going?" I asked, resigning myself to the idea and actually remembering I was in the middle of a conversation.

"Now!" he said as he picked me up bridal style.

"WHAT!?"

"Let's go!" And with that, the idiot runs to the T-tower.

***One moment later***

I was getting _way_ to used to this. He just took me miles away in a blind of an eye and it has no effect on me.

What an idiot. I bet they weren't even expecting us.

... Let the record show I don't care we're being rude, I just think he's an idiot. Idiots seem to like me. I remember the HIVE FIVE boys liking me, and if that is not proof, then I don't know what is.

"We're here! Hello, Titans West!"

Five confused faces looked up.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a racing car video game that the HIVE FIVE boys used to play, Raven was reading and Starfire and Robin were taking and giggling like any couple would.

I sighed again. Kid Flash and sighs _usually_ came hand in hand. "Would you _please_ put me down now? We're here," I said exasperated at the Kid Flash's apparent idiocy.

"Hmm… No, I don't think I will. I happen to very much like having you in my arms." Gawd, how embarrassing can he get? We were in front of people!

"Kid Flash, there are bystanders! Later!" I hissed.

"But-"

"Lay-ter," I said making it two words. He put me down when my eyes started glowing. I looked up to see five teen Titans looking at us like they've never seen a couple.

Robin spoke up first. "Guys. What are you doing here?"

Which got them all started.

"Hey, guys!"

"How's it hangin'?"

"Kick any butt lately?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Hey."

I swear my eye started to twitch. "Hi, guys. Long time, no see," I said a little awkwardly.

They all nodded.

Kid Flash immediately started talking. "Hey! Yeah! We're great! In both senses of the phrase. As in, we're great meaning happy and great in the we're-going-strong-as-a-couple meaning. And duh, of course we've been kicking butt! No one has beaten us yet! Of course there's no trouble!"

I gave a small smile and shook my head. He is so ridiculous. I then noticed Cyborg's expression for the first time.

Cyborg gave me an apologetic look. "Listen, Jinx. I'm sorry for back at the HIVE when I, you know, betrayed you. We were so busy last time I saw you, I never got to tell you."

"Apology accepted," I said with a smile. My smile turned wry when I continued, "I understand. Super hero work. I think I get it now."

He smiled back. I glanced at Kid Flash who gave me a confused face. I giggled. He looked so cute. Only he can get me to do that.

Cyborg said something again, so I turned his way. He has a warm, yet slightly mischievious expression. With the Kid Flash as a boyfriend, I could spot mischeivious a mile away.

"Hey Jinx, even at the HIVE dance I've never seen you so happy. No wonder you decided to hang with us on the hero side."

I huffed indignantly. "That's not the only reason I turned good. Stupid."

"What do you mean HIVE dance? And what's the apology for?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Back when Brother Blood ran the academy, I went undercover as a student. Jinx and I became friends, but I had a mission," Cyborg explained coolly.

My hero looked like he was thinking. "But dance?"

I looked at Cyborg, then at the other Titans, and then at Kid Flash. I realized we were on shaky ground with the subject. The Titans looked like they knew as much as Kid Flash and Cyborg shot me a look that said, "I'm not gonna say it."

I sighed _again_. I _really_ didn't want to have to discuss this with him, _or_ the Teen-freaking-Titans.

"Cyborg and I had a…'fling' when we were at the HIVE. I kind of liked him and we went to the dance together, but it was nothing. I liked Stone, not Cyborg."

Robin looked like he was about to have a stroke. I would've laughed if it weren't for the fact I was discussing what felt like an ex-boyfriend to my current boyfriend in front of his friends and the ex and the ex's friends. Yeah. Fun.

Kid Flash's face fell. He looked like he was about to freak, he was so hurt...

Then all of the sudden he looked like he thought of something, and...

WAS THAT A SMILE!?!?!?!?!?!?! I KNOW THAT SMILE! I _DO NOT_ LIKE THAT SMILE!

"Kid. Flash. Is. That. A. Smile?" I asked through grit teeth. His smile-no smirk, definatly smirk- got bigger.

I lost it.

"_WHY_ ARE YOU SMIRKING AT ME!?!?!?!?" What was _wrong_ with him!? I'm gonna hex him to kingdom come!

I heard something that sounded a lot like chuckles and giggles in the background, but I ignore it.

"Nothing."

I glared.

"Jinx, it's just that it sounds like you have a thing for super heroes. You were always good. I bet you had crushes on them as a kid."

That was it. I looked at Kid Flash and he understood at that moment he had just made a big mistake.

I gave him toothy leer. He paled.

"You do know what this means don't you?" I asked in a fake cheery voice and gave a fake cheery smile. Just like I know his smiles, he knows mine.

"_Four_ new necklaces, _one_ stuffed animal won at a carnival, _seven_ boxes of chocolate, _three_ dates to a formal restaurant, _nine_ dates of fun, _six_ surprises, _two_ weeks of goddess treatment, _five hundred roses_, and _one sincere_ apology," I said as my tone turned evil and commanding.

I turned towards the Titans, my voice going from exhasperated to pleasant. "Please. Ignore this eyesore. So, how have you been lately? I haven't seen you guys in forever."

They all gaped at me. Like this: O.O I snickered.

When Beast Boy screamed, "Dude! I totally forgot about my show!"

"Beast Boy, what the heck are you talking about!?" shouted Cyborg.

"You are such an idiot," Raven deadpanned.

Starfire was confused, too: "Show?"

Beast Boy successfully diverted the attention away from me. I was grateful for that.

***Three Days Later***

The rest of the trip wasn't that bad, I had fun. Kid Flash started paying his debt and I hung out with my once before enemies. Life is funny like that sometimes.

"You guys are leaving?"

Kid Flash smiled. "Song City isn't going to protect itself."

"Sister Jinx. What were you saying when you spoke mysteriously of the Earthly customs of romance?" Starfire inquired on my way out.

"Oh, that. That's just what it will take for Kid Flash to be forgiven."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Raven asked.

I snorted. "No. He's already finished half the list. He's been in cases where's he had to do over ten times that."

They gave a look that said "What could he have possibly done?" which I ignored.

"Besides, he loves giving me things," and I couldn't help but soften my voice. I really do love him.

***Song City, hours later***

That night, after we got home, I pondered what Kid Flash said.

It's sad because it's true. Pathetic really.

I'll never admit it to him or anyone, but when I was six, before I even heard of Madame Rouge, I had a teensy little crush on the Flash.

Something _no one_ needs to know.


End file.
